poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave
Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave is the 14th chapter in the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time saga planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, a young Apatosaurus living in the verdant Great Valley, is eagerly awaiting the arrival of his father Bron, who returns to the valley with his herd once a year. However, he soon learns from a Nothronychus member of his dad's troupe named Wild Arms that his father became stranded in the wilderness when the "Fire Mountain" erupted, leaving the rest of the herd to go on without him. They ask Wild Arms for help, but he belligerently says no. The other grownups agree with him. After worrying about his father, Littlefoot sets out alone at first. However, the others soon catch up with him. They do fine at first, but run into the earth divide. It is suggested that they follow the Long Valley instead, but Littlefoot says that that will take too long and that they must cross there. Luckily, they are able to knock down a tree and get across. As they approach the "Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth", an area inhabited by Yutyrannus, they realize they cannot make it through without coating themselves with stinkweed, as the Featherhead Sharpteeth have an excellent sense of smell. It works at first when they encounter the predators, but the gang soon play in water, washing off the stinkweed, causing the larger pale green sharptooth of the pair to pick up their scent. After being chased and cornered at a small cliff at the top of a steep hill by the sharpteeth, the gang use a vine and rocks to fight off the sharpteeth, tripping the larger pale green with the vine sending it off a small cliff, and Cera causing rocks to fall sending the olive sharptooth sliding back down the hill. The gang soon go to sleep after they escaped the sharptooth land as dusk had fallen and they had walked all day. Meanwhile, the elder dinosaurs learn about their children's trek, and decide to go after them with two younger ones - Chomper and Ruby. They attempt to have Wild Arms guide them back to where Bron was last seen, but he faints at the mere sight of Chomper, a "sharptooth", and has to be carried, leaving Chomper to lead the way with his nose. The next day, a disagreement between Littlefoot and Cera on which path to take causes Littlefoot to go ahead alone. A sand cloud (sandstorm) happens and Littlefoot is forced to take shelter inside a cave, where he meets a Pteranodon named Etta who knows his father. Littlefoot's friends, meanwhile, become caught in it, and they are buried in sand. They soon lose Petrie, who comes across an army of "diggers". They crown him as their leader after he knocked down fruit for them to eat. Littlefoot's friends find him, and are afraid of the diggers at first. Soon Petrie tells them he has to go find Littlefoot with his friends, but tells them not to be sad. The Diggers soon find a new leader in a lone Parasaurolophus. Etta, meanwhile, tells Littlefoot what happened to Bron, and that he may very well be dead. She also says that it was because Bron had rescued Wild Arms that he got into that mess. She sings a song to lead him on his way as they go through the cave looking for a way out. The rest of the kids soon run into an extremely fast, agile and intimidating Carnotaurus, known as a Horned Sharptooth. The sharptooth shows extreme agility by climbing a ground spike and quickly leaping off of it. The kids briefly evade it somewhat by entering a small cave where it can't reach them. Etta and Littlefoot are under said cave. Etta climbs up to the roof after Littlefoot and her hear them, and pushes a rock out of the way and helps the children get away from the sharptooth, asking Cera to give it a push so the others can get through. The Carnotaurus nearly breaks its way through the pillars of rock preventing it from getting into the cave to reach Cera, but she quickly escapes. It roars in anger. Etta soon leads Littlefoot and his friends through the cave and they come across an area filled with glowing mushrooms and different colored crystals. They soon fall off a waterfall at the end of the cave, helping them get out and helping them reach the Moving Water. Past here, they finally reach the fire mountain where they find Bron. It looks hopeless as he is surrounded by lava. Bron tells them to go so they don't get hurt, but Littlefoot refuses to leave his dad behind. Later, the grown-ups, plus Chomper and Ruby, come across the Carnotaurus. Chomper luckily smells it and they are able to hide from it. Wild Arms nearly gives away their position as the sharptooth hears him cowering before the sharptooth is distracted by a flock of Ornithomimus and chases after them. It is not seen again. Later, the gang and Etta begin to save Bron. They are able to halt the Flowing Fire by sending water onto it. They use a tree to free Bron's leg from under the rocks. The lava soon comes back, and Bron and his son are trapped on the large rock they are standing on. Bron then scoops up Littlefoot and bravely jumps over the lava. Right after, the adults, Chomper and Ruby arrive. Reunited with his father and the rest of the herd led by Chomper, the group extol the virtues of working together and finding bravery through companionship. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, and Ttark guest star in this film. *Unlike the previous Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels and TV series (which feature Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket as the only members of The 100 Acre Avatar League, due to them being past adventures), this is the first Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time crossover film in which the rest of the team is present. *This is also the first Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time crossover film to guest star characters from The Lion King and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story with the addition of characters from The Emperor's New Groove, Power Rangers in Space, The Legend of Korra, The Swan Princess, and The Secret of NIMH. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequel to be made as a present-day adventure rather than a past adventure, due to the real film being released and possibly taking place after the TV series and the ironic fact that Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike have guest starred without Chomper and Ruby before in some Winnie the Pooh crossovers as well as Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, the Pokémon films, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels (with the 14th film unknown to be either a past, present, or future adventure, as the real film had not been released at the time), video games, and TV series, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who will remake Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time) will take over those projects (with the 14th film being a present-day adventure) instead. *Both We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story and The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave featured dinosaurs and were made by Universal Studios, which co-owns current Australian home video rights for The Swan Princess films with Sony Pictures Entertainment, due to Universal partnering with Sony for home video releases in Australia. *Both The Emperor's New School and The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave were composed by Michael Tavera. *Both The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today and The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave were released directly on DVD and Digital HD in 2016, the same year The Lion Guard was first broadcast on Disney Junior. *Flaps the Vulture, Zazu, Petrie, and some of the Diggers are all voiced by Jeff Bennett. *Pooh and his friends, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash and his friends, Timon, and Pumbaa will see Wild Arms again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron. *After this film, Etta will join Pooh and his friends as a member of The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc. for future projects made by Yakko Warner. Video Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time Saga Trailer Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Prehistoric Adventure films